


Quilts (Day 11)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Quilts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji finishes a quilt and has some memories returned.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (implied)
Series: December OTP Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Quilts (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> OwO am I using an au I actually have saved for a future story because I had nothing else???

Eiji finished sewing up the last stitch when he felt someone underneath the quilt. He lifted it up and saw a young girl, about 5 years old and mischievous brown eyes, giggling.

“I'm hiding!” Eiji chuckled at her.

“Alright. I won't tell.”

“Saoirse!” Eiji saw another child, same age as Saoirse, run in, her curly hair bouncing around the place.

“Mommy! Have you seen Saoirse?” Eiji shook his head.

“No, I haven't Claire. Maybe check the kitchen?” The small lump under the quilt giggled, and Claire crawled underneath it. Screams then laughter was heard. The two girls ran out chasing each other. Eiji chuckled at them.

He took a look at the quilt he had made. He saw a piece of everyone in it. Seals and seashells for Saoirse at the bottom, stars making Celtic symbols amongst a night sky for Claire at the top, celtic designs and Cherry Blossoms surrounding the edges, and in the middle, a mighty cat stood, with a gold coat and jade for eyes.

He stood up and went to check on the twins. He saw them asleep on their bed. He smiled softly, seeing too much of their parents in them, mainly Claire. He laid the quilt atop of them and kissed their foreheads gently. As he was leaving, he thought he saw a tall figure with gold hair and flakes of snow on his white blazer in the corner of his eye.

“And to think, everything happened on a night like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> The answer is yes, yes I am


End file.
